


Wintertime Love

by warqueenfuriosa



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: (sort of), Christmas, Fluff, Happy, Holidays, M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no death! no dying! no angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warqueenfuriosa/pseuds/warqueenfuriosa
Summary: Faraday takes Vasquez on a trip to witness the magic of snow. Fluff ensues involving grumpy cold Vasquez and happy puppy Faraday.





	

Vasquez had never seen snow. Living in the desert didn’t allow for much change to the seasons. Just dry and sand and heat. But Faraday had dozens of happy memories when he was a young boy before his family moved to America. Ireland, wrapped in a whispering soft blanket of crisp, icy white. Catching snowflakes on his tongue until his face was wonderfully numb and his cheeks ached from smiling. Lying in wait for his friends and nailing them in the face with snowballs he had stockpiled for hours until a full blown war ensued.

Faraday stared at the ceiling, flat on his back in bed, and sighed. Vasquez lay next to him on his stomach, one arm draped over Faraday’s waist, his breathing steady and even, long since fallen asleep.

No such luck for Faraday. He had overheard Emma in the saloon earlier, talking about how Christmas was coming up and how it would be nice to decorate the town, to celebrate after the hell they had been through to get Rose Creek pieced back together and finally feeling normal again.

That word – Christmas - seemed so…jarring in the middle of the dim saloon, wreathed in cigar smoke, the sharp bite of whisky, the snap of cards. It didn’t feel like Christmas when Faraday looked out across the desert plains and saw nothing but sand. But ever since Emma had brought it up, he couldn’t get it out of his head. All he could think of were the Christmases past, when his family was alive and happy, when the rest of the world and its rugged harsh realities were far away. All that mattered back then were snowball fights and the jittery excitement of Christmas Eve.

Faraday tipped his head to the side, watching Vasquez sleep. Vasquez’s head was turned away from him, his thick dark hair faintly touched by the thin silver moonlight streaming in through the window.

Faraday leaned over, pressed a kiss to Vasquez’s shoulder, the back of his neck, then the back of his head before he nudged Vasquez’s ear with his nose.

“Hey, Vasquez,” Faraday whispered.

Vasquez grunted and burrowed his face deeper into the pillow. “Sleep,” he grumbled.

“Let’s go somewhere to see snow.”

Silence. Faraday reached out, ready to poke Vasquez in the back. But Vasquez raised his head and turned before he could do anything and squinted, annoyed.

“I don’t need to see snow. I need sleep.”

“Yeah, but you can sleep later.”

Vasquez groaned and rolled onto his back, looking up at him. “Why?”

Faraday shrugged. “Because I liked it when I was a kid. Because you’ve always lived in the desert. You’ve never seen it before.”

Vasquez sighed and closed his eyes. “Where would we go to find this snow, guero?”

“Ireland.”

Vasquez’s eyes flew open with surprise. Faraday just raised his eyebrows in response and smiled a little. Vasquez sank further into the pillows and blew out a breath.

“Long way to go,” he said.

“Across the ocean.”

A tiny grimace flickered over Vasquez’s face. “Never been on a boat before.”

“Ship. It’s a ship.”

Vasquez glared.

Faraday grinned. He rolled onto his side, propped himself up on an elbow to look at Vasquez.

“Maybe we wouldn’t have to go that far,” he amended. “Maybe just…a little more north. I’ve always wanted to see the Rocky Mountains.”

Vasquez said nothing. He seemed to be lost in thought, searching, but the unease had faded a bit and his features looked more relaxed. Finally, Vasquez looked up at Faraday.

“You really want to do this, guero?” he asked quietly, studying Faraday’s face. “It’s that important to you?”

Faraday nodded. “It is.”

Vasquez sighed and flung an arm over his eyes. “Fine,” he mumbled.

Faraday smiled and squirmed under Vasquez’s arm to nip at Vasquez’s jawline. Vasquez grumbled but he wrapped his arm around Faraday anyway.

[][][]

The further north they traveled, the grumpier Vasquez became. The mountains were barely visible on the horizon now and the air had grown considerably sharper, biting at Faraday’s exposed cheeks until his skin was flushed red. But he couldn’t stop smiling. There was that smell on the wind, clean and pure. Snow was coming. It was only a matter of time.

Vasquez was huddled close to the fire, the tips of his boots nearly touching the coals, his nose tucked deep into the collar of his coat and his hands stuffed under his arms.

“Get any closer and you’re gonna be burning your boots,” Faraday said, blowing on his hands to fight off the chill of the night as he settled down next to Vasquez.

Vasquez scowled. “At least I’d be warm then.”

Faraday laughed softly and rubbed his hands along Vasquez’s arms. He lightly kissed Vasquez’s ear.

“I could think of a few ways to get you warmed up.”

“No,” came the sullen reply from behind Vasquez’s coat collar.

Faraday raised his eyebrows. “That just might be the first time you’ve ever turned me down.”

“No clothing is coming off while I’m in this frozen hell.”

Faraday barked a laugh. “It’s not that bad.”

“Yes it is.”

“All right, sunshine, whatever you say.”

“It’s been too weeks on the road, guero. Where is this snow you promised?”

Faraday leaned into Vasquez and looked up at the inky black sky, glittering with stars.

“It’s coming, Vas,” he said. “Just you wait.”

[][][]

Vasquez was jostled awake as the sun peeked over the horizon. The air had turned even colder if that was possible and he groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. Faraday ripped the blanket off and continued shaking him.

“Get up! Get up! Get up! Look!” he insisted.

Vasquez growled as he sat up, glowering at Faraday. He opened his mouth to protest this inhumane treatment so early in the goddamn freezing morning, when he stopped. Fat white flakes drifted from the sky in lazy circles. A thick dusting of snow already layered the ground, soft and pure and pristine. Faraday was practically vibrating, he was so excited. Snow peppered his hair, his cheeks were rosy pink, and his eyes were bright.

Vasquez raised his hand and more flakes floated down to rest on his skin for only a moment before they melted to icy puddles. Faraday let out a small laugh of wonder and tipped his head back, tongue sticking out. Vasquez watched him catching snowflakes on his tongue and grinning like a fool. He reached out, curled his fingers around the back of Faraday’s neck. Faraday glanced at him, eyebrows raised slightly in question, before Vasquez pulled him close and kissed him, hungry and full of heat in the bitter wind that swirled around them.

“So two weeks in this frozen hell was worth it then, huh?” Faraday hummed with triumph.

Vasquez smiled slightly. “Maybe.”

His fingers slid away from Faraday’s neck, skated over his throat and down his chest. Faraday’s eyes brightened, one corner of his mouth tipped up in eagerness.

“But my hands are still cold,” Vasquez said, a low soft rumble. He slid his fingers into Faraday’s coat and right under his shirt.

In the split second before Vasquez’s fingers hit Faraday’s skin, Faraday’s eyes widened and he tried to pull away.

“Vasquez, honey, sweetie, dear…wait…please…”

But Vasquez just grinned and caught a fistful of Faraday’s coat with his free hand, holding him in place as his frigid fingers pressed against the warm skin at Faraday’s hip.

Faraday shrieked, squirming backwards. Vasquez laughed as he buried his face in the crook of Faraday’s neck and they toppled backwards into a heap in the snow.


End file.
